Midnight Moon
by Vegetarian Salad
Summary: Kiba can't sleep. Drabble. ShinoxKiba. FluffTASTIC.
1. I owe you for this perfect night

Note from the Author: Where the HELL am I finding these pairings? -- I might continue this if you guys like it … shrugs It doesn't seem like it's over to me, you know?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Midnight Moon, I owe you for this perfect night._

Shino had always been a light sleeper. It came, he supposed, with the lifestyle, living as a ninja, with parents who were ninjas.

So when his bed shifted under the pressure of another body, he awoke immediately. The warmth of a body curled against him, and a voice murmured, "I'm glad you don't wear that coat when you sleep."

Shino's eyebrow lifted as he peered down through the darkness at the intruder. "Kiba?" He took a moment to be thankful for the night, because his glasses weren't in place. "What are you doing here?"

His teammate had curled into a ball beside him, like a puppy. "Akamaru went out for the night and -."

"- you can't sleep without someone with you." Shino finished for him. "Why didn't you go to Hinata?"

"I usually do."

He blinked down at his friend in surprise.

"But she's so shy. If I move, she flinches, and I can't touch her at all. I needed someone I could curl up against." His head lifted, a darker silhouette against the blackness. "Do you mind?"

Shino didn't respond, letting his head drop back against his pillow, and put an arm around him, pulling him closer. He didn't mind at all.

Kiba hurried to get closer, tucking his head under the taller boy's chin. "Thank you," he muttered sleepily.

Shino lay his cheek on Kiba's hair, running his fingers along the red marks he knew were on his friend's face. "Don't worry about it."


	2. Love Is Born To Linger In Your Magic

Note from the Author: Okay. I'm completely hopeless. It was going to be a one shot, but I'm absolutely in love with this pairing. Probably because it's so few and far between.

_Love is born to linger in your magic light …_

Kiba had fallen asleep and forgotten where he was. He recognized the warm body against him, but couldn't remember who it was. He let his senses awaken a little and then sniffed at the mesh shirt his face was buried against. _Shino. _He opened his eyes, letting his thoughts trail about every part, every sensation, of his body. Shino was laying on his side, his arm draped across Kiba, who was facing him, his arms tucked around his waist, and his knee snuggled between his friend's legs.

It seemed so natural for their heads to be sharing a pillow, a blanket wrapped around both pairs of hips. It seemed like their bodies were made to be tangled together on one bed.

Kiba's eyes ascended to Shino's face, and his hand slid up Shino's side, along his shoulder, tracing the curve of his neck, dancing up his cheek, to settle at his temple, where his dark glasses weren't perched. Shino's eyes were closed, his eyelashes long and graceful, dark against his fair skin. Kiba let his fingers slide through Shino's raven hair, wondering vaguely why he never noticed how beautiful his teammate was before. His eyes returned to Shino's face and found big eyes watching him. The light from the moon fell on his back, leaving his face in shadow, his eyes still a mystery.

"What are you doing, Kiba?" his voice was raspy with sleep, words slurred slightly together.

Kiba smiled, his hand sliding back down to Shino's neck, and he whispered, "I'm enjoying you."

Shino murmured, his fingers toying with the hem of Kiba's shirt, brushing cool across his skin, "Then let me enjoy you, too."

Kiba snuggled closer, his fingers knotting in Shino's hair. Lips met lips – briefly, like a secret, like a sin - hidden, shy – understood. He shook a little, and Shino's hand trailed up along his spine – lips came together again - longer, hungrier, like contact was something neither knew and both needed – broke apart again.

Kiba's teeth sank into the warm flesh of Shino's neck – earning him a groan. He moved away to admire the imprint it left on his skin – his mark on this boy that he planned on making his.

Shino's mouth searched in the dark – found Kiba's jaw, his hairline, his forehead, his lips all over again. Bruising kisses were sent ravishing from one mouth to the other.

Kiba broke away, breath coming in spurts, his hands found Shino's neck again, his forehead pressed against his friend's. "The sun is coming up," he rasped.

Shino could feel the warm light on his back, but pulled Kiba's warmer body against him again, said against his mouth, "Let's sleep in today."


	3. You Must Also Be In Love

Note from the Author: o.O I have this nasty little habit of continuing things I said were finished.

_You must also be in love._

Shino's hands were like porcelain. They were cool, smooth, and so very white.

Kiba enjoyed touching them and thought they were most lovely lain across his tan stomach – the contrast sharp but not clashing.

The clock read nine-thirty, and Shino was still asleep, his head nestled against his shoulder, breath soft across his collarbone. Kiba lay still in the bed, afraid that any move might wake the flawless boy beside him, might make him draw away the beautiful hands that were ever so lightly touching his skin.

He didn't think he'd ever been quite this quiet – it wasn't in him to force himself not to speak. At any time previous to this night – and this morning – he would have loudly declared that his teammate needed to wake up, that he was bored just lying in bed, wasting the morning away. But he didn't feel anymore that this was a waste and, if he had a choice, he'd wish Shino would sleep forever.

No. No, he wouldn't wish that. If he never awoke, then it would all have been a dream that couldn't continue.

It reminded him a little of a fairy tale – Sleeping Beauty – the one in which only a lover's kiss could awaken an enchanted princess. Shino was no princess, Kiba thought vaguely as his lips came down on his friend's, but he could be his prince.

0

Additional A/N: The prompt? I started thinking about hands and the differences between them. And it somehow ended up a ShinoKiba drabble.

Oh, and I'm officially taking requests for stories, if anyone's interested. (Yes, this is Elizabeth putting off writing the next chapter of _Catch Without Arms_ – how may I help you?)


End file.
